Heterogeneous compositions containing abrasive agents such as granular pastes or grainy liquids are commonly used in the field of healthcare and cosmetics.
Patent application WO 03000215 discloses for instance toothpaste composition containing as an abrasive agent, inorganic powders, in order to remove the protein film that forms on teeth surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,966 is concerned with topical compositions containing a slightly abrasive powdery component selected from inorganic powders, metal soaps or organic powders such as microcrystalline cellulose for retexturising skin.
There are still many unexplored areas in the field of granular products and their uses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an alternative to the abrasive media used in the art.